


Nulladik Fejezet

by estikor (estike)



Category: Esti Kornél
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estike/pseuds/estikor
Summary: Voltak dolgok, amiktől meg tudott védeni édesapám. Voltak, amiktől nem. Vegyünk egy példát: annak a délutánnak minden egyes apró részletére jól emlékszem.





	Nulladik Fejezet

Fáradtan értem haza, később, mint szokásom volt. Anyámat és apámat sietve üdvözöltem, miután lerúgtam magamról a cipőmet az előszobában, aztán már siettem is tovább. Semmi tervem nem létezett már aznapra azon kívül, hogy ténylegesen hazaérjek.  
 Mire beléptem a szobámba már a megvetett ágyamon terpeszkedett, mintha az lett volna a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Senki sem szólt, hogy vendégem van, de Kornél jelenléte sosem lepett meg. Úgy tetszett, az életem egészét vele töltöttem el, legyen az éjszaka vagy nappal. Nem is kérdezősködtem afelől, hogy mikor jött, vagy hogyan lopódzott be. Nem számított. Még lábán volt a sáros cipője.

  
– Apád ki fog rúgni – mondta ő üdvözlésképp, és amiért elég szúrósan néztem lerúgta magáról a bakancsokat. Hangosan koppantak a szekrényem ajtaján. – De ezt te is tudod. Már régóta tudod.

– Dehogy fog kidobni! – válaszoltam én, és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Mire visszanéztem rá, már az ágyamon ült.

– Miért dobna ki?Miért ne dobna ki, így hangzik a helyes kérdés, barátom.

– Hmmm… – húztam fel az orromat, mert erre sajnos nem létezett válasz. Legalábbis az én fejemben biztosan nem. Kornél csúnyán kivihogott, és lóbálni kezdte immáron meztelen lábait, amik éppen, hogy nem értek le magas, rácsos ágyamról.

– No, látod. Gyere szépen ide, még mielőtt késő lenne.

– Ugyan mire? – De azért odamentem, és nagy puffanással leültem a barátom mellé, aki az utolsó pillanatban rántotta ki alólam a tenyerét, hogy nehogy véletlenül ráüljek.  
  
– Arra, hogy együtt legyünk – magyarázta ő. Nem tudtam megmondani, hogy tréfál-e vagy komolyan érzi, hogy ez az utolsó látogatása nálunk. Voltak valós megérzései, és voltak alkalmak, amikor csak a bolondját járatta velem. Ez a két lehetőség nem állt olyan messze egymástól, így a legtöbbször összemosódott bennem.  
  
– Kornél… – kezdtem neki, mire ő dacosan megrázta a fejét. – Ne csinálj úgy, mintha ez lenne életed utolsó látogatása itt.  
  
– De ha egyszer az? Tegyük azzá! – Felpattant az ágyról és odament az íróasztalomhoz. Kirántotta a fiókokat és elővette a papírvágó ollómat az egyikből, aztán odadobta nekem. Drámai pillantással illetett s még drámaibb kiáltással. – Tedd azzá!  
 Hitetlenkedve néztem rá; már majdnem hozzászoktam, hogy vagy öngyilkosságra, vagy gyilkosságra buzdít unalmas perceiben. Kornél ez volt. Minden, amit bárki mástól feszélyezetten fogadtam volna, esetleg rémülve. Megráztam a fejemet, és elnevettem magam.  
  
– Nem, Kornél.  
  
– Ugyan miért nem? Hát csak nem félsz attól, hogy nem lesz olyan jó társaságod soha, mint én voltam? – kérdezte kacéran, és hátravetett fejjel nevetett. Már túl sokszor csinálta ezt ahhoz, hogy megrémisszen a viselkedésével. Egy lanyha kézmozdulattal leintettem.  
  
– Félek is én attól! – mondtam neki. – Vigyázz a függönyre.  
  
– Mert mi lesz? – kérdezte, és módszeresen elkezdte felszeletelni a nehéz csipkeanyagot. A szívem kihagyott egyet, amikor rájöttem, hogy komolyan csinálja és átkoztam magam, amiért ötleteket adok neki. – Mit fogsz csinálni velem?  
  
– Azt még én sem tudom! – mondtam neki, és elég fenyegetően hangzott az ötlettelenségem is. Kornél érdeklődését vesztve abbahagyta a foglalatosságát, és sokatmondóan rám nézett. Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit módszeresen két óriási tűvel szúrnak keresztül. Mint a pillangókat, csak éppenséggel embernagyságban.  
  
 Kornél kivágta a szekrényeim ajtaját, és kidobálta belőle a ruháimat. Összerendeztem őket, amíg az íróasztalomban keresgélt, tintafoltokat, és széttépett papírokat hagyva maga után. Hisztérikus volt, mint mindig. Ilyenkor folyton elgondolkodtam azon, hogy vajon miért is barátkozom ezzel az ördöggel, de mindig találtam rá értelmesnek tűnő magyarázatot.  Ő túl zabolátlan volt hozzám és én túl jó voltam hozzá. Aztán mégiscsak a káosz volt az, ami magával ragadott engem, és nem én tudtam megfékezni azt. Mert lehetett volna másként.  
  
 Arra gondoltam ekkor, hogy talán tényleg ez volt a búcsúzása kies szobámtól, amelynek olyan sokszor volt szívesen látott vendége. Ő meg a romlottság kéz a kézben jártak s kis lakásomra is ezt  a fajta pusztulást akarta elhozni mindegy elköszönésként. Eszemben sem volt haragudni rá pont ezért.  
  
 Leült a szobám közepére, és szétvetette kezeit, lábait. Ült így, engem bámulva lankadatlan, azokkal a vádló-ártatlan szemeivel. Kornélon kiigazodni lehetetlen volt, így meg sem próbáltam egyszer sem. Próbáltam nem törődni vele.  
  
Nem szóltam hozzá, mert tudtam, hogy azt akarja. Kíváncsi voltam rá, mikor adja fel végleg a szuggerálásomat valami szóért cserébe.  
  
\- Már igazán kitalálhatnád – mondta aztán. Én nem értettem. – Hogy mivel büntetsz meg – magyarázta ő. El is felejtettem, pedig alig történt három perce, hogy megígértem.  
  
 – Gyáva vagy – vádolt meg.  
  
– Te pedig kiállhatatlan – vágtam vissza mindenféle szenvedélyt mellőzve. Az ujjával intett, hogy menjek közelebb hozzá. Én kelletlenül engedelmeskedtem.  
  
– Tudod vagy sem, de már majdnem minden lehetséges módon elrontottalak. Ha a te standardjaidat nézzük, végigjártam a skálát. De meg akarom koronázni valamivel az éjszakát, amikor az apád kirúg innen. – Én magam is észrevettem az erre való törekvéseit.  
  
Valamit akartam mondani erről az apám-örökre-kiteszi-a-házból-őrültségről, de Kornél sokkal gyorsabb volt. A csuklómat kényelmetlenül megszorította, és még mielőtt tiltakozni, vagy a helyzetet felfogni tudtam volna; ajkaival a számba mart.  
  
 Belevitt már ezer meg ezer dologba. Ő mutatott be a cigarettának, az italnak, a lányoknak, és milyen korán. Barátomnak igaza volt végtére is, csak egyvalamit hagyott le a listáról a megrontásom útján. Nem tiltakoztam, pedig tudtam, hogy amit tesz, nem helyénvaló.  
  
 Elengedte a csuklómat, de az ajkaimat nem eresztette. Ugyanazzal a szigorú szorítással ölelt magához, mint ahogyan a kezemet tartotta korábban. De nem voltam korlátozva a választásban. Kornél megadta a lehetőséget, de én nem éltem a visszautasítással.  
  
A padlón nyúltunk el, valami előre meg nem beszélt rendben. Kornél gúnyosan vigyorgott, amikor elengedtem egy pillanatra. Ujjai felfutottak a hátamon, a galléromig, nyakamat csiklandozták az alatt. Harapott, csókolt, de inkább harapott, fogai fájtak. Minden egyes szúrással egyre mélyebben akartam érezni; a romlottsága felemésztett és már nem akartam ítélkezni afölött, amit csinált velem. Egyáltalán.  
  
 Feltérdeltünk. Ujjai biztosan pattintották szét a gombokat fehér ingemen. Az én kezeim remegtek.  
  
– Be kell zárni az ajtót – mondtam neki suttogó hangon, aggodalmaskodva.  
  
A válasza egy csókban merült ki, majd később is ennyiben maradtunk. Jobban mondva én elfeledkeztem az ajtómról, őt pedig nem különösebben érdekelte. Még talán jobban is örült neki. Kezei szétrántották rajtam az inget, aztán immár mezítelen mellkasomat pásztázták; Kornél meg csak csókolt, mintha nem lenne holnap. S én csókoltam őt, mert valóban nem volt.  
  
 Az ágyam felé navigáltunk ügyetlenül, amikor véletlenségből az íróasztalomnak ütköztünk, s azt majdnem feldöntve, annak tekintélyes tartalmát a földre borítottuk. Mi kevesebb figyelmet szenteltünk neki, mint kellett volna. Ingem a földön, Kornél már a nyitott combjaim közt térdelt az ágyon, amikor apám nyitott be, hogy a zaj forrásának utánajárjon.  
  
– Dezső. – S csak ennyit mondott akkor, megtörten, döbbenve. Az arcomból kifutott minden vér, aztán azon nyomban visszatódult.  
  
Apám eltűnt az ajtó mögött, és aznap már nem szólt egy szót sem hozzám. Nem Kornél előtt. Mikor az eltűnt, én megkaptam a magamét. Hogy a család becsülete. Az én becsületem. Mit gondolnak a szomszédok, ha ezt megtudják, mit gondol a város, s mit a világ? Haragja tetőfokán volt, magából kikelve ordított velem (hogy a szomszédok is hallották); kérdezte ez hova vezet, hogy mi lesz velem. Hogy mit csinál velem a Kornél, hogy merre tartok, hogy a lejtőn bizony már nem állok meg, ez szodómia, tilos és tiltott és erkölcstelen. Minden annak a koszos ördögfattyának a hibája, belevitt engem a romlásba. Gyűlölte Kornélt. Gyűlölte teljes szívével és én nem csodálkoztam rajta. És én nem haragudtam miatta.  
  
 Esti Kornél ekkor még nem volt hivatalosan kitiltva a házunkból. Apám ezt nem parancsolta nekünk. Nem parancsolt semmit, csak ordított. De onnantól fogva csak a tudta nélkül engedtem be Kornélt lakásunkba és a szobámba.  
Onnantól fogva gondosan zártam az ajtót.  
  
Zártam az ajtót, és mi összekuporodtunk az ágyamon a keze a hajamban, mindketten teljes csöndben, mint a halottak, még amikor apám nem volt otthon, akkor is.

 Voltak dolgok, amiktől végül megvédett édesapám. Kornél nem ilyen volt.


End file.
